1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically dividing the domain of a motion picture into a motionless background region and moving objects and, more particularly, to a method of automatically dividing the domain of a motion picture into a background region and moving objects, using time space gradient information obtained from at least two sequential picture frames.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a conventional method of automatically dividing the domain of a motion picture, the motion picture is divided into a region consisting of picture elements whose motions are similar, with regard to only motion information of each picture element, so as to code the motion picture at a higher compression rate. However, each of the divided regions cannot be an individual object. Furthermore, the objects whose motions are insignificant are included in the background region or their neighboring regions when they